Carnival of Rust
by Song of Scrios
Summary: He always knew that the pain would eventually come back. The drugs never kept it away for long. In the end it became a cycle of hell that consumed him. Now clean he is plagued with dreams of a woman who doesn’t exist. But what if she did?
1. Time

**Carnival of Rust  
Rating: **++**  
Pairing: **Spencer Reid x OC**  
Summary: **Beneath the skies of darkness a killer is on the loose. The BAU are set on finding him, but whathappens when a piece of Reid's past shows up?**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds; the quotes used, or the music associated with this fan fiction**  
NOTE:** Ried is quite OOC in this fic and it also contains very mature themes such as abuse, rape, and drug abuse.

* * *

**Preface  
Time**

He lay on the ground motionless yet writhing in pain. He didn't know if he was asleep or awake. He lifted a heavy hand and looked at his watch. It was close to midnight and still the main would not cease. He welcomed death with open arms. It would be good thing to die; the pain would end.

He had the sudden urge to take a shot of Dilaudid just to make it all go away. Once he thought that the little drug could make everything go away; his work, his problems, is nightmares, his memories. But no matter how many times he took the drug they kept coming back.

Now here he was, clean, yet having the urge to go back to that hell.

_I thought you were stronger than this…_

"Eve…"

_I'm just a damn figment of your delusions Spence, but I'm willing to stay here with you…_

"I don't deserve you're kindness."

_Well that's too damn bad! I'm your delusion so you're stuck with me until you actually wake up; and by the way you really should do that soon…_

"Spencer Reid, wake up! You are not giving up on me!" He tried to open his eyes but they felt so heavy. He could see a faint haze of gray and darker shadows moving through them.

_Spence, wake up…_

"Eve…"

* * *

Prepare for more my dear readers! There is much more drama and darkness to come...

Please R&R


	2. Pain

**Carnival of Rust  
Rating: **++**  
Pairing: **Spencer Reid x OC**  
Summary: **Beneath the skies of darkness a killer is on the loose. The BAU are set on finding him, but whathappens when a piece of Reid's past shows up?**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds; the quotes used, or the music associated with this fan fiction**  
NOTE:** Ried is quite OOC in this fic and it also contains very mature themes such as abuse, rape, and drug abuse.

* * *

**Chapter One  
Pain**

_He sat in on his front step with dry tear stains stuck to his face. He had been crying for the past few hours. He missed his father; he knew that he wasn't coming back. He also knew that his dad would have thought him weak if he could see him now._

_"Why are you so sad?" He looked up to see a small girl with long, curly blonde hair. She was like a little angel._

~*~

For Spencer Reid there was no such thing as normality. He was born a genius but in the end he felt like a failure. There was time when his knowledge failed him; it was with his drug addiction.

For months that seemed like years he was addicted to the little drug. Dilaudid… He had been introduced to it so long ago and he had been clean so long. But the urges remained. He watched the brutal murders daily and ever constantly he was forced to remember his torture at the hands of Tobias.

It was comical, almost amusing that his quiet and shy demeanor could hold such a dark beast. But he was a man and nothing more, everyone has their darkness that they choose to either lock away or let it consume them. He let his darkness consume him and it nearly killed him.

_Spencer…_

Then there was the voice.

_Spencer…_

For the past month he had dreamed of that voice speaking his name like a gentle ballad. It haunted him like his past.

_Spencer…_

_I'm so sorry…_

~*~

Spencer opened his warm brown eyes and stared up at the ceiling. He wondered why his dreams always ended with her saying that she was sorry. Her voice was so familiar and melodic.

He shook the thought from his mind and sat up. He let his eyes wander over his bedroom. His clothes from yesterday lay in a pile by the door and lead up to his bed. He slipped away from the warmth and headed toward the adjoining bathroom. He turned the water on warm and slipped out of his boxers and white tee. The water fell over his shoulders warming him to his bones.

Everything seemed cold to him these days; his emotions, his blood, even his heart. The girl in his mind plagued him like an ever constant death. He let the water fall over his face and through his dark chestnut hair before cascading down his pale skin. He let a hand brush over the tiny needle marks that still marred his skin.

They disgusted him. They reminded him too much of his weakness. He let the natural flow of the water bend him and make him curl into himself until he was a fraction of what he used to be. He couldn't feel them but he knew that the tears were falling.

_Spencer…_

The voice resounded though the small room. He placed his hands over his ears knowing that it was already futile.

_Spencer…_

"Go away…"

_Spencer…_

_I'm so sorry…_

~*~

"So far the only thing linking these murders together is the fact they all went or are currently are placed in Bradford Mental Hospital. The local authorities found a dead body that ended up leading to a large burial ground of ten women and two men; each of them bore a number carved into their chests." J.J. spread out the pictures for everyone to see. Reid looked at them and grimaced.

"Each of them also had needle marks in their arms and it was identified that they were all injected with a sedative that can be found in most mental hospitals. We can easily assume that the unsub is one of the doctors."

"They all were drug users?" Reid turned to Morgan and then to the pictures. He could see from their pale skin and the dark circles beneath their eyes. They reminded him so much of himself.

"Yes, many of them were heroin user but both men were into angel dust and one of the women was a cocaine user. Yet the fact all of them were users still stands." Morgan spoke while staring at Reid; in fact he noticed that everyone was staring at him.

"Reid and Morgan, you two go to the hospital and see what you can get on the victims. Rossi, Prentiss, you two cover the crime scene and see what you can find about the unsub. J.J., talk to Garcia and see what you can pull up on the doctors at the hospital."

~*~

_"Spencer… I'm so sorry…"_

_He watched the young boy with chestnut hair and glasses hold his hands against the girl's abdomen. Blood seeped through his fingers while the tears fell from his eyes._

_"Eve, it's not your fault! It's not your fault!"_

_"Spencer…" Her hand raised to tough his face._

_"Spencer…" He could hear the sirens in the distance growing constantly louder._

_"Spencer…" The tears ran down her face._

_"I'm so sorry…"_

* * *

Whew! That took forever! Robotics is kinda getting in the way of my creative needs but it's worth it. Well the next update should be in a little bit.

Please R&R!


	3. Lost & Found

**Carnival of Rust  
Rating: **++**  
Pairing: **Spencer Reid x OC**  
Summary: **Beneath the skies of darkness a killer is on the loose. The BAU are set on finding him, but whathappens when a piece of Reid's past shows up?**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds; the quotes used, or the music associated with this fan fiction**  
NOTE:** Ried is quite OOC in this fic and it also contains very mature themes such as abuse, rape, and drug abuse.

* * *

http : / / www . playlist . com / playlist / 19026583563 (without spaces)

* * *

****

**_Notes_**

_"Italic" is Evan speaking_

"Words" is Eve speaking

_Italic is Eve thinking_

**_Bold Italic is Evan thinking_**

_Italic underline is Memories_

**_Not too hard right?_**

***DID is Dissociative Identity disorder aka multiple personalities

* * *

**

**Chapter Two  
Lost and Found**

There were times when Spencer Reid wished he wasn't the center of attention yet here he was in a mental hospital with everyone looking at him. Morgan walked next to him as they walked past the patients that stared at them with curious eyes.

"Ah, you two must be the agents from the FBI, I'm Dr. Larson but just call me Evans."

"I'm SSA Morgan and this is Dr. Reid." Reid tried to shrink away from the enthusiastic doctor before him.

"Doctor, aren't you a bit young?"

"Well Reid here is a little genius but we're here to talk about the victims."

"Yes, well I do want this killer caught but I can't give you all the records. Some of the victims have family and I can't disclose their information. I hope you can understand that." They both nodded. Another doctor appeared looking disheveled.

"Evans, Evangeline broke into the office again."

"Damn…" Reid watched as the doctor's fists curled until his knuckles turned as white as his hair. "Sorry, if you would excuse me."

"There is no need." Reid turned around to see a girl in very short shorts and a dark shirt that was far too big for her. Her hair was cut short and fell to her shoulders in light blonde curls.

"Evangeline you can't keep breaking into my office. You know that there are consequences."

"Yeah well you never said that I couldn't sneak into your office." Her face transformed into a smug smile and she shook her head.

"Evan, you don't want Evangeline to get hurt no do you?"

"She has DID*?" Reid asked Evans and he nodded.

"Evan, hand it over."

"No, Eve needs it to remember even if it hurts her. You don't know what she needs, I do. You think you can keep me locked up in her head with medication because you think I'm some kind of disease that can be cured; I'm not. Eve needs me because without me she won't remember him or herself." The girl moved forward and circled him and Morgan. So you're some kind of doctor?"

"Yes but the doctorates that I hold are in chemistry, engineering, and mathematics." He spoke patiently and understandingly. The girl before him reminded him so much of Adam.

"What's your name?"

"Spencer Reid…" The girl looked at him with fear and anger in her eyes.

"Spencer…" His eyes fell to her trembling shoulders. She stopped in front of him and took his hand. Reid tried to pull away only to find that she was holding his hand to her abdomen. "You remember it don't you? You have to!" He pulled his hand from her grip and backed away.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know you. This is the first time we've met."

"But it's not! How is it that you can't remember her! Is it because you haven't seen her in so many years?"

"Um, you're referring to Evangeline right?"

"Yes, but… Why don't you remember? You said that you wouldn't forget…" Reid felt lost in his own mind. He knew that there were things that he didn't remember and he knew that there were times when he was wrong but this seemed to be on a whole different level of wrong. He forgot a person who was still alive.

"I hate you… She can't remember because you were never there. She lay in that hospital bed for years and the only thing keeping her alive was me and the thought that when she woke up I would be able to help her recover. But you weren't there! You abandoned her! I hope she never remembers you because I don't want her to feel that pain of knowing that the only person she ever loved doesn't even remember her." Reid stood transfixed as if frozen in ice from her words.

"Evans, take it. If she remembers this bastard I'll never forgive myself." She turned on her heel and dropped the metal necklace in the doctor's hands. She kept on walking not looking back.

"Umm, can I see that necklace?" Evans turned to face Reid and held out the small metal chain. It was a metal cross that hung upside down and had a simple engraving on it.

**_SPENCER REID_**

Sudden realization washed over him and then it was replaced by a sudden dread.

"Eve…"

_I'm so sorry…_

~*~

"Evan, why can' you just leave me alone!" Evangeline paced in her room while numerously slamming her fist into the pillow on her bed.

_"Eve, you know I have to do this for your own good."_

"Why, you let me know some things and yet you don't let me know everything. I want to know who those me were!" She stopped pacing and threw the pillow at the plastic covered mirror.

_"Eve, they're here to find out who killed our friends."_

"You mean the ones in our group? But the doctors won't release the fact they all have DID. They won't release that because they know that they'll find the testing stuff."

_"Precisely, they don't want the FBI knowing that they were testing on us. The entire facility will be shut down and their reputation as the best metal hospital in Virginia will be ruined."_

"Can we do anything? Please, I want to know who they are, please…"

_"I don't think you can handle the truth…"_

She was on her knees now. "Please, Evan…"

_"Alright…"_

She watched through Evan's eyes and he walked though the hallways. She never really found it that strange. It was like she had control of her body but only a limited control. Evan could support her both physically and mentally. She was the weak one.

**_You're not weak you know…_**

_Yeah I am…_

**_Don't say that, you pulled through the surgery…_**

_But I lost my memories…_

**_Well I'll help you get them back…_**

_You're not giving up on me…_

_I promise I won't forget you…_

_Eve…_

~*~

"Reid, did you know that girl?" Reid sat in a chair turning the cross over and over again in his fingers.

"I did, once. She… she was my neighbor. Evangeline Governs. They moved into the neighborhood a little bit after my father left. My mom really didn't know her, I never told her about Eve."

"So was she a girlfriend?" he looked at Morgan with distant eyes.

"I guess you could say that she was. Her father abused her and her mother. She used to sneak into my room and she hid beneath my bed. Sometimes I could hear the beatings."

"So what happened?"

"One day her mother was beaten and she didn't wake up. Eve refused to go home so I let her stay at my house. She was seven while I was nine. I always cooked for my mother and took care of her and she hardly left her room so it was fairly easy to keep Eve hidden. But…"

"It didn't last?"

"Yeah… A year passed and we were coming home from putting flowers on her mother's grave. They were forget-me-nots. I remember her giving me one and making me promise not to forget her." Tears were threatening to spill over now.

"What happened?"

"Her father found us walking and her drove towards us. You know what's funny? He was trying to kill me, not her. She pushed me out of the way and the bumper detached and got stuck in her abdomen while the car went hurdling toward a tree. I stayed with her for so long. She kept saying that she was sorry, but I should have been the one to say it." He buried his face in his hands and let the tears spill.

"It's not your fault." He looked up to see Eve standing before him.

"What…"

"It is not your fault. Do have trouble understanding the English language?"

"Evan…"

"Eve wants to talk to you but I don't think she's ready. I don't want her to remember much right now. Just give her your name. She's never really seen the necklace; she only knows that it holds a cherished value. Please, don't tell her everything; she can't handle the truth."

"Alright…"

He watched the girl before him close her eyes and then when they opened again they seemed hazy and distant.

"Evangeline…"

~*~

"Umm, sorry, Evan didn't let me see stuff for a minute there, umm… was there something that I did?"

"No, uh, we're from the FBI. There were girls that were murdered and from what we gathered they were all once drug addicts. They all were part of a certain program but we don't have access to those files. We were wondering if you could tell us anything." She looked at the agents. One was fairly skinny while the other was more of a playboy type; he was the one speaking.

"Ah, well… I'm not sure if I should tell you. I was part of the program. We all volunteered for it. Umm… could I possibly as your names? It would be easier on me to refer to you both but them."

"I'm SSA Derek Morgan, this is Dr. Spencer Reid."

**_Okay you know them now_**

_Yeah but I can tell you're still hiding something_

**_It's for your own good_**

_Will I ever know?_

**_All in due time_**

"Evangeline; well the only thing I can really tell you is that we all did it voluntarily. They said they could cure us. I dropped out of the program because Evan helped me realize that it isn't something that can be cured. Evan is like my guardian angel in my own body. Without him I think I might have died a long time ago." She knew that she must sound crazy to them but when she looked up they only looked back at her with understanding eyes.

"You guys don't think I'm crazy?"

"Not at all, we get the occasional case with a person with DID. I would think it would be abnormal for them to think that their alternate persona didn't help them in some way." She looked quizzically at Dr. Reid

"You're a doctor right? You really don't look like the doctors around her, you're too cute." She giggled as she watched him blush as the other agent laughed.

"Umm… I should go. Uh, Dr. Reid, I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Why do you think I'm looking for something?"

"You just have that air about you. You seem as if you've lost something and you know where it is but it's out of your reach. But you're looking for that something that will help you get it. I hope you do." She turned around and left them. Heat rose to her cheeks. Why was it that she felt so flustered around the young doctor? Why was it that she felt like she knew what he was looking for?

* * *

Squee, that was fun to write! Eve's character is just so adorable while Evan is just the opposite; bad-ass to the bone!  
Well I'll have the next update for you guys as soon as I can get to typing!

Please R&R!


	4. Time of Dying

**Carnival of Rust  
Rating: **++**  
Pairing: **Spencer Reid x OC**  
Summary: **Beneath the skies of darkness a killer is on the loose. The BAU are set on finding him, but whathappens when a piece of Reid's past shows up?**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds; the quotes used, or the music associated with this fan fiction**  
NOTE:** Ried is quite OOC in this fic and it also contains very mature themes such as abuse, rape, and drug abuse.

* * *

http : / / www . playlist . com / playlist / 19026583563 (without spaces)

* * *

**_Notes_**

_"Italic" is Evan speaking_

"Words" is Eve speaking

_Italic is Eve thinking_

**_Bold Italic is Evan thinking_**

_Italic underline is Memories_

**_Not too hard right?_**

***DID is Dissociative Identity disorder aka multiple personalities

* * *

**

**Chapter Three  
Time of Dying**

Spencer Reid sat in his chair back at the BAU. His mind was twisting and turning and tumbling around. It was strange; Eve, that little girl that he knew so long ago, was now a patient at a mental hospital that was the site of the BAU's investigation. He was so screwed.

"Reid…" Looking up he saw J.J. looking down at him apologetically. He smiled almost painfully.

"Hey J.J., are Rossi and Emily back yet?"

"They just got back, but Spence, are you okay?"

"Morgan told you didn't he?" She nodded her head.

"We asked him what was wrong and he told us. We're worried about you Spence. Ever since you and Morgan got back you've been doing nothing but sulking. We've got worried."

"I thought she had died J.J., the doctors had said that she wouldn't wake up. My mom came and took me from the hospital and I never had the chance to see her. I miss her. Now that I see her, I feel as if that I've let her down. She doesn't remember me. I want her to."

He pressed his face into his hands and sighed. A shrill buzzed made him sit up. He looked at the phone and answered it.

"Spencer… Evans… killer… help… Eve… trouble…" The line went dead.

"Evan, Evan, oh god…"

"Spence, what is it?"

"Eve, the unsub has her; she's his next victim."

~*~

**_Eve…_**

_Evan, it hurts…_

**_I know_**

_Will it ever stop?_

**_Yes_**

_Why not now?_

**_Because you need to remember, especially now_**

~*~

_"Hey…"_

_"You still remember me?"_

_"It was hard not to."_

_"You know, we should do this more often."_

_"What, run from your dad and fall into the bushes?"_

_"No…"_

_"Then what is it that you're saying?"_

_"I'm talking about kissing. Before Mommy died she said that kissing was between people who really like each other. I really like you Spencer. You helped me hide from my dad, you've let me stay at your house and eat your food. But most of all you gave me something else that I will never forget and always be grateful for; your first kiss."_

_She could hear the screech of tires. Turning she saw the car speeding toward Spencer who stood still looking at her. She ran forward. The darkness came all to quickly._

_"Spencer…"_

_"Eve, don't give up on me!"_

_"Spencer…"_

_"Eve… please…"_

_"I'm so sorry…"_

~*~

_It hurts…_ Eve clutched her side and felt the pain resurface in her abdomen.

**_So now you know_**

_Spencer, he's…_

**_Yeah_**

_But you said-_

**_I know what I said; you weren't ready at the time but there is no time_**

_What do you mean?_

**_Evans_**

_He's coming for me?_

**_He already has you_**

* * *

I've been staying up late watching Criminal Minds for inspiration and I have received it! Hopefully I'll get a few more updates soon. I have a few other fics that I've put into production but I'll stick with the two I'm working on for now. I really need to start updating the other fic....

Please R&R! Reviews are godly!!!!!!!!!! I need them to help the creative wheel turn!


	5. Tremble For My Beloved

**Carnival of Rust  
Rating: **++**  
Pairing: **Spencer Reid x OC**  
Summary: **Beneath the skies of darkness a killer is on the loose. The BAU are set on finding him, but whathappens when a piece of Reid's past shows up?**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds; the quotes used, or the music associated with this fan fiction**  
NOTE:** Ried is quite OOC in this fic and it also contains very mature themes such as abuse, rape, and drug abuse.

* * *

http : / / www . playlist . com / playlist / 19026583563 (without spaces)

* * *

**_Notes_**

_"Italic" is Evan speaking_

"Words" is Eve speaking

_Italic is Eve thinking_

**_Bold Italic is Evan thinking_**

_Italic underline is Memories_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four  
Tremble For My Beloved**

Spencer Reid had never driven as fast as he was now in his life. He knew that he always could be a careful driver but most of the time he broke so many traffic laws that he knew his team (as well a little bit himself) thought it was impossible that he still had a driver's license.

_Eve…_

The name resounded over and over again in his head. He remembered her face from his childhood, all young and full of smiles; then adulthood, pained and kind. Had the years changed them that much?

"Spence, you need to slow down!"

"J.J. he has her."

"I know, but that doesn't mean you have to break every traffic law known to man!" He smiled at the thought.

"I'm really not driving that much faster than Hotch does."

"I guess it really doesn't seem to be in your character." He could hear the heavy sarcasm in her voice.

"I called Garcia; she should have called everyone else by now."

"There's not enough time."

"Spence, we'll get there in time!"

"I know… I lost her once; a refuse to let her go now."

Reid narrowed his eyes and stared intently at the stretch of road in front of him. He was pushing the meter a bit past eighty; lights blaring. He slowed down to sixty and ground his teeth together.

J.J. was right, Eve would be alright, and Evan wouldn't let her die. His eyes spotted a deer on the side of the road. Its head was bloody while its eyes were wide open. He couldn't help but think of Eve in the same position; dead, her eyes like a doe; reflecting the light of death.

~*~

_Evan, why does it seem so nice and warm here?_

**_It's the Dilaudid…_**

_But I'm clean… Right?_

**_He drugged you…_**

_But Evans was working to help us…_

**_You talked Eve, you talked about the program! The FBI would have worked it out eventually but you told them he was the leader of the project; he's going to kill you…_**

_But that man…_

**_Spencer will come for you_**

_What about you_

**_You're strong; I never saw how strong you really were, you could have remembered long ago if I hadn't interfered_**

_Evan you've kept me alive_

**_I can't do anything now_**

_I can't see…_

**_Water…_**

_The showers?_

**_I wouldn't doubt it_**

~*~

"Wake up little princess, I've got a surprise for you!" Eve's eyes opened slowly. She couldn't feel Evan in her mind. It was like a large weight had lifted. She tried to move but found that her limbs were like stone.

"You won't feel anything little princess. I'll make sure of that. You know it was ironic. All of you were druggies and then you all ended up with multiple personalities. We only took you all and tried to make a cure. But when you dropped out we lost our best test subject. We were so close to a breakthrough!"

She tried to speak but her voice failed her.

"You once told me that you didn't need a cure. You do, all humanity does. Do you know what your blood holds? A protection, an addiction, a virus… All of you were subjected to it. The others died but you lived. That meant a lot."

"We needed you; you held the cure to our disease. Now to harvest your blood and sell it to the highest bidder!" Feeling was staring to come back to her fingers. They felt cold.

He pulled out a knife and made a small cut along her arm. Blood trickled from her slowly, not gushing out.

"I'll be killing slowly so you can watch. Those FBI agents won't be able to do anything; especially that Spencer Reid! I knew letting them have the files was a bad idea but who can blame me? I needed them to think I wasn't the killer, but you had to go and ruin that. It doesn't matter now." She watched the blood flow into the glass. It was rich red, dark and luscious.

"No…" Her voice was so quiet she could barely hear her own voice. He only laughed at her. She felt her body shake as he made another cut in her skin. The pain was there but it was like a light pressure. The numbness was still there but she felt herself sinking down. It was as if water were closing in on her, drowning her until there was no longer any light left.

_Spencer…_

~*~

They snuck into the hospital each going in pairs to cover each floor. Reid held his gun close, ready to fire at any instant. Morgan was ahead of him checking each door. He could hear a faint hiss. He motioned for Morgan to stop and he stopped to listen.

"The showers…" Reid moved quickly down the hall and turned the corner. A light shone out of a doorway that bore the only open door. He could feel his heart threatening to burst from his chest.

"Reid let me go in first!" Morgan whispered to him but all he could hear was the rush of water. Her went to the door and spun in aiming his gun. There was no Evans. He slowly walked in the steamy room and looked around. The room was empty.

"Reid I thought I told you- where's Evans?"

"Not here… Damn!"

"Reid don't worry, we'll find her." He smiled gently and slid his gun back into its holster. He walked past the open showers and found the only one that spilled water. He turned the metal knob. Silence replaced the room. A sharp breath made him spin around with his gun drawn.

"Eve…"

She lay there with blood still oozing from her wounds. The water was left on to drain her blood. He dropped his weapon and rushed over to her. He cupped her cheek and she groaned.

"Eve, please, s-stay with me."

"Reid, I'll go get one of the doctors." He nodded as Morgan ran from the showers, his footsteps still echoing around him. They soon faded and were replaced by Eve's and his own sharp breathing.

"Eve, please… I can't lose you again." Blood flowed slowly from her arm. He looked at her bare stomach to see the other wound. A large number three was cut into her.

_Thirteen…_

Her tore off his sweater vest and pressed it against the wound to her stomach and he put pressure on the wound in her arm.

"Please…"

He looked at her as if she were speaking some foreign language that he had never heard of.

"No pain…"

"Eve, I'm right here with you. It's me…" A sharp pain filled his lungs, like some noxious cloud that blinded him from everything.

"Spencer…"

"Eve, what did you say?"

"Spencer… I… sorry…"

"Eve, there's nothing to be sorry about. This wasn't your fault!"

"Reid I got the doctor!" He looked up to see a disheveled looking nurse carrying a bag of equipment.

"We really can't move her; it might cause more trauma…" Reid moved out of the way letting her do her work. A part of him was in so much pain that it was unbearable. But there was that shred of light that shone through the cloudy haze that held him tight. She had called him Spencer; she had remembered.

~*~

_Evan, why is it so quiet?_

**_It's a hospital, most things here are quiet_**

_Are you leaving?_

**_No I will always be here_**

_Do you promise?_

**_Eve, I'm not the one to protect you now_**

_Then who is?_

**_Wake up and find out!_**

~*~

Eve's eyes opened ever so slowly. The ceiling was cream colored; much unlike the spotted tile that she was so used to seeing in the morning.

_Spencer…_

She tried to sit up only find a hand pushing her back down.

"You really shouldn't sit up. I told the doctors not to give you any pain medication. That's what you meant when you told me _"no pain"_, right?"

She nodded and he smiled. Had she really forgotten him? Had she really forgotten that kind smile, those gentle features, his wit, and his kindness? Had she really forgotten his love?

"Spencer… I"

"It's not your fault, it's mine. Perhaps if I had stayed with you in that hospital you wouldn't have forgotten me. You wouldn't have-"

She pressed a finger to his nose. He blinked as if in shock.

"I wasn't going to say that I was sorry…" Her breath caught a bit in her chest. He opened his mouth to speak again but she pinched his lips shut. Her hand then drifted to his shirt and she tugged gently on him. He moved until his face was hovering over her own.

"I was going to say that I love you." She pulled him down to meet her lips. She assumed that what she felt now was what she felt back then; nervousness and glee. He pulled away from her, slowly, looking at her face.

"I've missed you…"

"You forgot me you know…" Her voice trembled.

"Sorry about that but-"

"Don't, I understand; the experience was traumatizing. It would be natural." He looked almost angry.

"Natural… you really think that you could call it natural?"

"Spencer, you watched me die. My heart stopped in that hospital; I died…"

"But I wasn't there Eve!" He pushed himself away from her and held his arms around himself. He looked like a child trying to shield himself from the world.

"Spencer…"

"I abandoned you Eve, I let myself forget you." She reached out to touch his arm but he pulled away from her. "Please… don't touch me…" She let her hand fall and she turned her head away from him.

"Sorry…" She felt a hand on her cheek but she slapped it away. "Please, I just want you to leave me alone Spencer. " She didn't look at him but instead listened to him as he walked from the room, closing the door behind him. She let the tears fall from her eyes and onto the pillow. Her voice cracked.

"I'm so sorry…"

* * *

Took forever to type since I found out I had an eye infection.... Grrrrrr Damn you bacteria! Well they gave me antibiotic eyedrops so it's not too bad, sensitivity to light is a bit annoying but but I still got this posted!

I've stared working on my poetry so updates might be even more delayed but thats just me making excuses......

Please R&R!


	6. Running Away

**Carnival of Rust  
Rating: **++**  
Pairing: **Spencer Reid x OC**  
Summary: **Beneath the skies of darkness a killer is on the loose. The BAU are set on finding him, but whathappens when a piece of Reid's past shows up?**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds; the quotes used, or the music associated with this fan fiction**  
NOTE:** Ried is quite OOC in this fic and it also contains very mature themes such as abuse, rape, and drug abuse.

* * *

Sorry for not updating in a while! I feel soooooooo bad.... But I'll work harder to get them up!

I have been thinking about what I'm typing, it';s gotten harder lately.... maybe it's all the emotional stress....

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

The months passed and that summer was never forgotten to Spencer Reid. He always remembered her, her smile, her tears, and her love. He sat in his chair looking at the picture of her that she had sent him only a month ago.

The gaunt lines in her face had faded and the circles beneath her eyes could no longer be seen. She was smiling while standing next to a man with shot blonde hair. A wave of jealousy passed through him at the thought that she was with someone else. He pushed the feeling to the back of his mind. Footsteps sounded behind him and he quickly hid the picture in a draw in his desk. He spun around and tried to appear normal.

"Hey, buddy, your phone's been buzzing for the past five minutes. Pick it up already!" He turned to see Morgan carrying a large stack of boxes and then he turned to his phone to se that was indeed ringing.

"H-Hello?" He answered the phone meekly.

"Is this Dr. Spencer Reid?" The voice was obviously altered electronically. He stood up and slowly inched his way to Garcia's room.

"Yes, um… who is th-"

"It does not matter who I am but who you are…"

"I don't understand."

"Spencer, don't listen to him he's g-"

"Now that wasn't very nice. But that does much for me. Dr. Reid you must understand this. My colleague's work has yet to be completed for you see he was injured by Miss Governs and I have a tendency not to forgive those who hurt those important to me. Know this, if you do not come, alone, to Draconian Laboratories I promise Miss Governs will not live to survive the night. You see it is our goal to use this virus as a weapon, do not associate us with the word _'terrorist'_ we are far greater than such weak minded beings. Know this Dr. Reid, if you want her alive you must choose. Who do you care about most; Miss Governs or your team?" The line went dead.

Spencer couldn't move. Fear coursed through his veins like his very blood. But what was more prominent was the anger he felt. He turned around and headed to his desk and pulled on his coat. He went to take the gun from his desk but something stopped him. Eve would be in even more danger if he brought a weapon.

"Hey Reid, where are you going, I thought we were all going to the club for drinks?" Spencer turned to see Morgan pulling on his leather jacket.

"I-I have something that I have to do Morgan, um… something's come up."

"Like what?"

"Uh…" He was such a bad liar.

"Reid, has something happened?"

"I don't want to drag you guys into this." Morgan walked forward and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Reid, we're not just your co-workers, we're your friends. Now, what's wrong?"

"Something's wrong with Reid?" J.J. appeared from behind him and Spencer bit his lip.

"It's Eve…"

"She's that chick from the institute right?" Spencer nodded.

"Wait, what's going on?" Spencer turned to J.J. and shifted backwards.

"Someone's taken her, they just called me. He or she said that I had to choose between you or her. I can't let her die… Not after I abandoned her."

"Reid, we'll find her."

~*~

Evangeline lay on a cot, her head spinning with pain. Her veins felt like they were on fire, like they did when she did the drugs. She cried out but her voice was a mangled sob. The haze began to clear and she felt around in the darkness. Her skin was bare except for a thing gown that covered her body. She could feel her aching joints coming back to life.

"Gregory…" She called out his name but she received no answer. A loud clang of metal made her turn around. Light shone in on her revealing her surroundings; small cot, a bucket in the corner, and a single blanket.

"You know you made it all too easy."

"Greg?"

"You were so predictable, innocent, easy; naive… the list goes on." He laughed.

"What's going on?" Her voice trembled.

"I'm going to kill you, isn't it obvious? I'm just waiting on your dear Dr. Reid and his team to arrive before I execute my plan. Sure you will survive but they won't and neither will I. But then again the prospect of taking out a whole city does have its upside."

"What are you talking about?" Eve shook her head, he blonde tousles flying everywhere.

"The disease that Evans was working on, he gave it all to me before he died. He gave it all to me before he kicked it." He laughed once more. A bell sounded somewhere.

"Ohhh, they got here sooner than I suspected. Well my dear it has been a pleasure and I can't wait until our next meeting. That of course will be on the other side; in Hell." The light disappeared and Eve screamed in anger at the top of her lungs.

Biting her lip she cursed. She silently wished that Spencer would just leave. She was getting him killed.

~*~

He could smell the faint odor of turpentine. The whole place seemed to close in on him and the team. He walked the halls with the group, all of them with their guns out. The place seemed deserted yet it was still in business.

"Reid if we find her I want you to not approach her. This could all be a trap."

"I know Hotch…" Spencer flicked his eyes to every doorway searching for any sign of Eve. Anxiety grew in the pit of his stomach; the rage was beginning to subside. He forced the tears that threatened to fall back into his eyes.

"I'll find you…" His voice was barely a whisper.

A loud clang resounded above them. Spencer looked up to see a vent. He could hear screaming.

"Let's go!" Hotch led the way as the group raced up the stairs and came upon a door. The small window was barred and glass was on the outside.

"You fucking bastard! I'll kill you, **I'll kill you!!!!!!**"

"Eve, calm down, it's me!" Spencer went to the window and looked in. He could see Eve, her eyes wide with shock.

"No, no, no, **NO**! Go away, get out of here he-"

"You should have never come here. Do you know why the place looks like it's running but it is void of people?"

A man stepped out from the shadows. He was short and a little round about the sides. He smiled wickedly.

"The poison… You're testing it…"

"Precisely Dr. Reid, you are quite intuitive. You all are my last experiment. I have injected the antidote prototype, the third one I have made, and if you all perish and I survive with all my remaining vitals the same I can execute it on the White House. Do not fret for I am already dying. If we all die here then anyone who enters this place will die as well. The spores take only a minute to enter your system." He laughed madly.

"Let Eve go…"

"But of course. I'll give you the time to say your farewells." He held up a remote and pressed a button. The door swung inward.

Eve ran out in a flurry of white. Her arms immediately wrapped around Spencer's waist.

"I'm so sorry! You… you stupid man… you shouldn't have come…"

"Eve, look at me." She complied. "I love you, I would have come here alone if I had to but they insisted on coming with me. I kind of regret dragging them into this…"

"How touching… I wonder if she'll shoot herself after your organs rupture from the spores. Perhaps the effect was a bit overkill but it is rather effective don't you think?"

"I find it horrible. How could you do something like this?" Emily bit her lip when he shot a glare in her direction.

"I wasn't talking to you wench!"

"I find it something that you would do… A person like you takes pride in making people suffer. You told me not to involve anyone or you would kill my friends. You knew full well that they would catch onto me and come with me. You knew that they would die along with me. If I went missing they would have followed me anyway. Either way they would have died."

"Correct again Dr. Reid. I can't wait for the second act."

"And what would that be?"

"The sight of who dies first."

* * *

FINALLY!!!!!!!

I've been listening to Les Miserables soundtrack and it's been inspirational. I might have the next update up by the end of the month...

Ohhhhh, I can't wait! My birthday is coming up! Ohhhh...... that means I'll be busy..... dangit!

Please R&R!


	7. Damaged

**Carnival of Rust  
Rating: **++**  
Pairing: **Spencer Reid x OC**  
Summary: **Beneath the skies of darkness a killer is on the loose. The BAU are set on finding him, but what happens when a piece of Reid's past shows up?**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds; the quotes used, or the music associated with this fan fiction**  
NOTE:** Ried is quite OOC in this fic and it also contains very mature themes such as abuse, rape, and drug abuse.

* * *

Well I finally got around to uploading!!!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

They sat on the floor looking at each other. Spencer sat beneath the window at the end of the hallway listening to the rain fall down. Eve lay in his arms. He felt a familiar tightness in his throat. He heard a loud coughing and he saw Morgan cough up blood.

"You okay?" He heard Emily ask him the question, her voice was raspy.

"I-I'm fine." We all knew Morgan was faking it.

"Stop shitting yourself." He had to suppress a laugh. Hotch always knew what we were really thinking. Spencer turned to look down at the huddled mass that clung to his shirt. She looked up at him through red eyes.

"You r-really shouldn't cry so much." She shook her head.

"I'm going to lose you, all of you. You… I…" She burst into tears. "I don't want to lose you, especially you. You're important to me. I… I love you."

"I know." Eve tugged at his shirt and he raised a hand and wiped away her tears. "I've always loved you. I never could forgive myself for leaving you there. I just knew though… there was always something there, a feeling… you were still there, breathing, living… But there was a small feeling that kept me from ever trying to find you." He kissed her blonde curls.

"It's going to be alright you know." He coughed into his hand, wincing when he saw the blood.

"Really… Stop trying to make me feel better."

"I can't help it. It's kind of a reflex, making thing seem like they're going to turn out all right when the odds have already been calculated and death is the inevitable outcome."

"You know even faced with death you still are the little braniac aren't' you man?" Morgan choked out the words. The others laughed.

"You know you never did tell Pen the whole truth did you?" J.J. tucked a stay stand of hair behind her ear. A small stain of blood stuck to her cheek.

"Tch… She's too busy with the little computer rat."

"God there's so much URST between you two!" Emily laughed.

"URST?" Spencer asked.

"Unresolved sexual tension…" Eve looked up as him with a smile on her face. He could feel the heat in his face rise.

They all laughed until they found that it wasn't such a good idea. After a few fits of coughing and wiping of mouths silence grew between them all.

"Do you think we'll ever get out?" Eve asked Spencer.

"Perhaps…"

"Lying isn't a very good habit."

"I know…"

~*~

Meanwhile Gregory was leaning over the sink, coughing up blood. He was already at the third stage of the sickness. Things weren't looking good. Sure he wanted this disease to spread but he wanted the antidote. The antidote could sell for a hefty sum if the disease was allowed to spread.

"The blood…" He watched his own blood run down the sink. Turning the water on he came upon an idea.

If Eve's blood kept her alive wouldn't a simple blood transfusion do?

"Oh, this is too funny. We've been so blind haven't we?"

~*~

"Do you really think there's a cure for this?" Rossi coughed heavily, wiping the blood and saliva on the back of his sleeve.

"I truly don't know. Greg never really told me much. All I know is that he studied to be a doctor because he wanted to fight disease. Who would have thought he would turn out to be the person making them?" Eve sighed and looked out the window. Spencer coughed. She knelt down a wiped away the blood from his lips.

"Eve, you're immune to this disease aren't you?" J.J. spoke quietly. Eve turned and nodded.

"Yeah, Evans took my blood; he took all of our… blood… Oh my god…"

"What now?" Morgan rolled on his side making his back flat against the floor.

"My blood! The disease was made from my blood so my blood should be able to-"

"Exactly, which is why I have to, unfortunately, kill you." All of their heads turned to see Gregory his face masked in shadow. "You know I might even let one of them live to come willingly. Do you want me to save one of them? I swear I'll do it you know." He coughed heavily.

"You're infected, '_cough_' aren't you?" Spencer coughed and glared at the man.

"Yes well, that will all change."

"She's not going with you." The air seemed to change when the words left Eve's mouth. It was because Eve was no longer in control, Evan was.

~*~

Evan ran in Eve's body. He could hear the snake's chortled laugher. Thankfully he wasn't as fast as Eve's little form or he would be in trouble.

_Evan what's going on? Why do you suddenly decide now of all times to help?_

**_Think, think, think… Where do I have the advantage? Damn…_**

_The bathrooms… The steam, the water… We used to hide in the bathrooms with the steam all the time, remember?_

**_Perfect… Eve, I might have to let you do this one alone…_**

_Why? Aren't you supposed to be here to protect me?_

**_You're strong enough to not need me anymore. This is our fight and I will only help you so far. Besides, I'm not the one trying to protect little lover boy now am I?_**

_True… But how can I fight him?_

**_Let me think…_**

~*~

Gregory walked in the bathroom. It wasn't that hard to find out where the little bitch went, just head for the room where there's the biggest commotion. He soon found himself surrounded by steam. It wasn't that bad just slightly suffocating.

"Come out come out wherever you are little kitten. You can't scare me!" He shouted to what was seemingly nothing. He heard splashes behind him. He turned around to see more steam and water running from a skink faucet. It wasn't turned on when he had gotten there. He kept hearing splashes around him, as if she were seemingly everywhere.

"Echoes…" His voice seemed to carry through the tiled bathroom.

"Precisely…" He quickly spun around only to find he was too late. Something hard hit him across the face sending him flying. He hit the wall, his head spinning.

"I-I'll get you… you little bitch…" He stood his vision blurring slightly. He held out a knife and tried to steady his shaking hand. "I will, 'cough' get you 'cough' for this. I will get 'cough' the blood."

He watched the girl's eyes go wide, the flimsy dress she wore sticking to her skin. She was soaked.

"I'm going to enjoy this."

He lunged for her and she moved just as his knife came in contact with her skin. He could hear her wince in pain. He could smell the iron in the air as the blade pierced her flesh. He could see the red mixing with the water.

Then he did not expect what happened next. The girl held onto his wrist, almost burying the knife into her own arm. Her other held a piece of glass which was already cutting into her hand. She slashed it across his throat.

In that second he realized to things. One, he was going to die. And Two, there was nothing that he gained.

~*~

Spencer remained where he was beneath the window, the rain still coming down outside. Everyone was staring at Morgan who was seemingly the worst out of all of them.

"He's lost a lot of blood. I-I…" J.J. sobbed and coughed while holing Morgan's shoulders.

"I'm… 'cough' gonna be 'cough' fine." Morgan smiled but the n returned to his coughing.

"Spencer!" Their head's turned to see Eve running toward them, bleeding.

"Eve what happened to you?" Spencer coughed out. She held up a needle. "Transfusions…"

"Exactly, don't worry, who's the worst?"

They all pointed at Morgan who just coughed as a reply. Eve walked over to him and kneeled down. She stuck the needle in her own arm and extracted some of the blood. The needle's chamber was almost full when she stopped. She hit Morgan's arm a few times.

"This won't hurt a bit."

"They always say that and it always does…" Morgan chortled.

Eve smiled and then she pushed the needle into Morgan's vein. He winced as she pushed the blood into his body. When the chamber was empty she pulled it out of his arm.

"That should do it. I hope…"

"You hope?" Rossi asked seriously.

"Well, I'm not a doctor or have even red anything pertaining to doctors. I only know about the stuff you see on TV. It should work I mean, blood transfusions require the recipient to have blood loss and I'm AB negative so if Morgan gets better then all of you will survive."

"Let's hope so." Morgan said looking up at Eve.

"Well you better survive or it's going to be harder on this Penelope when we tell her you died wishing you could have told her how much you loved her."

"Anything but that…" Eve laughed and the other members of the team tried to. She looked over at Spencer.

"Come on; let's get you guys fixed up."

* * *

Alrighty the fic is almost over and there's only one chapter left, the Epilogue!!!!!

Please R&R!


	8. Real Life Fairytale

**Carnival of Rust  
Rating: **++**  
Pairing: **Spencer Reid x OC**  
Summary: **Beneath the skies of darkness a killer is on the loose. The BAU are set on finding him, but what happens when a piece of Reid's past shows up?**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds; the quotes used, or the music associated with this fan fiction**  
NOTE:** Ried is quite OOC in this fic and it also contains very mature themes such as abuse, rape, and drug abuse.

* * *

So this is the Epilogue, aka Chapter Seven!!!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

The team did recover much to Evangeline's relief and she was able to find a cell phone signal. The FBI came and even though the disease was airborne they still had to be stripped and scrubbed down. Procedure they called it. More like abuse by lawful action.

Spencer stood extremely embarrassed as the men sprayed him down and 'quarantined' his clothes and now waterlogged watch. He could see Hotch, Rossi and Morgan getting scrubbed down around him as well.

"I so did not sign up for this after escaping death for the umpteenth time." Morgan groaned while Hotch and Rossi laughed. Morgan grumbled in reply.

He could hear laughing, bell laughter.

He turned his head over his shoulder.

"Guys, I think you might want to strip yourselves of whatever pride you have left."

"Why Reid-Oh My God! Shit!" Morgan began shouting a series of very loud profanities while trying to cover himself. Rossi wanted to die and Hotch, well Hotch just stood there. Spencer wanted to disappear.

Emily, J.J., and Eve stood in an adjoining room dressed in what could only be recognized as pajamas. They were in a quarantined room looking in on the boys as they had their dignity scrubbed away for them to see. (All except for Hotch of course LOLZ)

Today was not their day, not at all.

~*~

"I don't see what the big deal is. It's not like we raped you with our eyes!" Emily laughed while Morgan grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"You still looked. J.J. you're engaged and soon to be married and Eve's spoken for and Emily… well Emily you only have the legitimate excuse for looking. She punched Rossi's arm.

"Are you insinuating something?"

"N-No j-just… I'm going to shut up now." They all laughed.

~*~

They all had returned to Quantico with their minds heavy. At least they got an entire week to blow on whatever they wanted to do.

~*~  
Emily sat beneath the sun reading a book. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" She smiled at Rossi who sat down across from her, coffee in hand.

"You know I'm not that mad at you right?"

"Y-yeah I know."

"Beside's now we're even."

"What do you mean?"

"You're paying my lunch bill."

Emily got up and kissed his cheek. She scooped up her bag and practically skipped to her car. Rossi lifted his hand to his cheek. Perhaps it was high time to give up bachelorhood.

~*~

"Do you have any idea how grateful I am that you're alive?" Will said pressing his lips to her ear.

"Do _you_ have any idea how grateful I am I get to see you again?"

"Touché…"

"I'm just glad to be back home with you and Henry." J.J held the little boy in her arms and kissed his forehead.

"You know chér we could always be moving onto _other _things…"

"Like…"

"Like, how about getting married within the next few months?"

"I second that motion."

And they did; after putting Henry to sleep of course. (WINK WINK)

~*~

Aaron Hotchner leaned back in his chair looking at the ceiling. He ran a hand through his hair. If he went home there would be no one to go home to, just an empty house and an empty table. Instead he set out to do one thing and one thing only; filling out all the paperwork that his team was supposed to do.

It was the least he could do.

~*~

"Kevin I can't do this anymore! For the last month you've done nothing but talk about how you really need this job. I respect that and I understand that you really need this job but it doesn't include me!"

"Come on Pen, you know-"

"Kevin, OUT!" Penelope Garcia was far from in the mood. Her long time boyfriend had just decided to announce that he had _finally_ gotten his _dream job_. That meant she wasn't supposed to know where he was or what he was doing. The whole thing made her blood boil.

"Fine, but realize that I'm never going to come back Pen. This is my big break."

"Go ahead, see if I care."

"I know you do." Kevin left slamming the door behind him. This was such a trying week. First she learns that her friends, no, her team almost died and then she learns that Morgan, of all people, Morgan was the one who almost died first.

She sat on the floor, tears running down her face.

"You know sweetheart, whoever invented waterproof mascara is a goddess among men, however the title of goddess among women has to belong to you." Penelope looked up to see Morgan standing over her with a smile on his gaunt face. He was a little thinner than when she last saw him; as if he had stopped eating.

"Derrick…"

"Hey love," he said while kneeling down to her. "You know, that mascara may be waterproof but my heart isn't."

"You're such a charmer aren't you; even when faced with death."

"Well death can't stop me from many things." He kissed her forehead.

"D-Derrick…"

"Penelope, you know I think this has gone on long enough."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean babygirl, I want you. I want you body and soul." Morgan lifted her face and kissed her lips. He held her hand up to his face and her eyes widened when she was the small amethyst ring on her finger.

"Marry me?"

She proceeded to kiss him senseless.

~*~

"So Morgan and Penelope finally got together huh?" Spencer sat at his desk spinning in a circle.

"Yeah, I heard that they plan on having a double wedding with J.J. and Will." Emily typed at her computer. "Hey, did you hear about the new addition to our team. I heard it from those gossiping secretaries downstairs. She's supposed to be helping out J.J. as a replacement when she's on her honeymoon. I heard some of the guys down there saying she was quite a looker." Emily looked at him as he stopped.

"Really Emily, do you think that I'm that cruel? I'm completely devoted to Eve and that will never change."

"Well that's good because I was thinking how much I love being able to work with you!" Spencer jumped when he heard Eve's voice. He turned around to see her smiling.

"Y-You're the new kid?"

"Yup, so take care of me okay!" She got close to his face and planted a kiss on his nose. "Don't worry about the whole relationships with co-workers thing. Aaron handled it with Strauss. I'm only a temp so as long as I don't go on any cases that you go on I'll in the clear. Although if I do Aaron has to report everything, and I mean _everything_."

Spencer blushed.

"Aww, you're so cute when you blush!" She and Emily cooed at the same time, acting like little schoolgirls.

"Come on guys…"

"Guy's we got a case, Eve, you're coming with us on this one, J.J. and Morgan will meet us at the plane." Hotch stormed through them and Eve looked at Spencer pursing her lips.

"Well, let's get to work shall we, Mr. Genius?"

"Whatever you say…"

**END**

* * *

Awww did you guys like the ending? I added a little Rossi x Emily and Morgan x Penelope just to throw some more love in the mix. It was hard to find a way to transition the saving of the team. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone but I would love feedback!

Please R&R!


End file.
